Shifting Remnant
by Templar of Steel
Summary: A boy was born with a very rare Semblance. The ability to shapeshift. He was outcasted and shunned throughout his life, but now he's in Beacon and he hopes to make a new life for himself and change the views of what other people think about him. !Undergoing Rewrite!
1. Prologo

**Chapter 1: Prologo**

* * *

Vale. Home to Beacon Academy, the best Hunsman and Huntress training academy in the entire world, was under attack. The White Fang had somehow managed to capture hundreds of Grimm and had set them loose into the city. People were rushing to escape being eaten by the Grimm and Atlas' Knights and Paladins were turned against the populace, leaving simple foot soldiers against the combined forces of robots and monsters. The available Huntsmen and Huntresses-in-training were struggling to fight of the Grimm and robots. A man was fighting off a group of Beowolves and Ursas with a double-bladed sword. He slashed at a Beowolf's head, cutting it off, then he detached the middle of the swords and threw one of them at an Ursa charging from behind him causing it to stumble and fall dead. He jumped back and grabbed his sword and they both shifted into pistols.

He shot round after round. Each shot loaded with different kinds of Dust causing each Grimm to be blasted away by elemental forces. Once all the Grimm were dead, he holstered his pistos. Then, a Deathstalker burst out of the ground readying it's stinger.

"Now it's time for a real fight." the man said cracking his nuckles.

The man started to change. His skin turning black and becoming scaly. His body becoming taller and longer, fangs growing in his mouth and his eyes becoming slitted. He had transformed into a King Taijitu.

"Thissss isss for all the people you have killed in the past!" the man, turned snake, hissed before charging at the giant scorpion.

The Deathstalker tried to grab him with its pincers, but he dodged them and slithered up the tail and squeezed it until it cracked. The Grimm screeched in pain and tried to shake him off, and it succeeded. The snake was flung into a building causing it to nearly fall over. The Deathstalker started to crawl over with its damaged stinger raised. It was about to sting him when the snake dodged at the last second causing its stinger to get stuck in the concrete. It tried to pull it back out, but he slithered under it and pushed up causing the Grimm to tip over making its stinger rip off. He raised his head and bit into its stomach releasing waves of venom into its body killing it. Then, Taijitu turned back into a human.

" _Hey, we need you're help over here!"_ the comms in his ear buzzed

 _"_ On my way!" the man said before running off.


	2. Nova Vita

**Chapter 2: Nova Vita**

* * *

Nova Vita

 _6 months earlier_

The airship going to Beacon was filled with eager Huntsmen-In-Training, all coming from their previous school, Signal Academy. A man in white armor with a red cross was sitting down in a seat with his eyes closed as if in a trance.

' _Come on. You can do this, John. This is a new school. A new life. No one can harm you here.'_ the man, John, thought.

 _"The Robbery was lead by nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please conatact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."_ the news guy said.

"So that idiot still hasn't been caught yet…" a guy next to John said.

 _"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus civil rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-"_ the feed was cut off and appeared a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch, a teacher at Beacon.

 _"Hello and welcome to Beacon, my name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is out turn to provide you with the knowledge and protect our world." The hologram explained before disappearing._

John went out of his trance and stood up looking at the window and seeing the view of Vale.

"Beacon's our home now." a yellow haired girl said to another girl, with black hair with red streaks at the end of her hair, probably her sister.

' _She's cute.'_ John thought staring at her.

"Huh?" the yellow haired girl said before looking around and looked at John.

John quickly looked away and back at the window and a blonde haired boy passed by looking as if he was about to vomit.

 _Beacon Landing Bay_

Once everyone got off, Vomit-Boy included, they all proceeded to wander around and explore the new school. The yellow haired girl's sister was freaking out from all the weapons.

"Sis look! That kid's got a collapsible staff, oooh she's got a fire sword!" the younger girl squeed and almost floated away, but her sister grabbed her before she could.

"Heh. That's adorable." John said not realizing that he was right behind them.

The girls turned around and looked at him.

"Hi! What's your name?" the younger girl said.

"Oh. Ummm. I'm John. Nice to meet you." John said.

"I'm Ruby and this is my sister, Yang." Ruby said pointing at her.

"Sup. So you're the guy who was looking at my sister back on the ship?" Yang asked getting a naughty look in her eye.

"Ummmm… Yes…" John said blushing a bit.

"So how do you like my adorable fifteen year old sister?" Yang asked flirtatiously.

"Uhhhhhh… I-I-I-" John stuttered.

"Y-Yang, stop with your jokes!" Ruby shouted while blushing, "So what's your weapon John?"

John snapped out of his stuttering state and said, " Oh. I have these." he said pulling out his white dual pistols.

"Oh cool! What can they change into?"

"They can turn into dual blades or a sabre staff." He said demonstrating. The pistols shifted into short swords with a red cross on the guard and he connected both sides turning it into a staff.

"Cooooolll!" Ruby squeed.

"So what's yours?" John asked.

"I have Crescent Rose, a high-caliber sniper-scythe." She said unfolding it into its full height at least two times larger than her.

"How the hell do you carry that thing?!" John shouted surprised.

"I drink milk." She said swinging it around accidentally knocking into a baggage carrier knocking over suitcases.

"What are you doing?!" a white haired girl shouted.

"Oops. Sorry." Ruby apologized trying to help clean up her mess.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?!" the girl shouted taking a suitcase and opening it, "This is Dust. Mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

"Uhhhh…"

"What are you brain-dead?!"

"Hey! You can't talk to my sister like that!" Yang shouted.

"Well it was her fault for swinging that thing around!" the girl shouted.

"Why do you act like that? It was a simple accident. She even said sorry. It's not like you can just boss anyone around. Who are you anyway." John asked.

"How do you not know me? I'm Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Weiss said.

"The same company infamous for its controversial work forces and questionable business partners." A new girl with black hair said.

"What?! How dare you?!" Weiss said before walking away.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby shouted.

The black haired girl walked away before Ruby could talk to her, so she sped off in a random direction, hoping to find the auditorium.

"So I guess I should go now. See you later John. Oh and by the way." Yang said as she moved closer, "I'm okay with you if you like my sister, but if you hurt her... You will face my wrath... Okie?" she said with her eyes turning blood red.

"Y-yes." John stuttered.

"Good!" she smiled and walked away.

"What did I get myself into?" John muttered.


	3. Novorum Sociorum

After the girls left, John followed suite into the auditorium. Other people were chatting with their friends and the rest were just waiting for the announcement to start. He saw Yang, Ruby and Weiss on the other side of the room, as he was about to go there the microphone on the stage started ringing.

A middle aged man wearing a black sweater, a green scarf and black pants then said, "Ahem… I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is u to you to take the first step."

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda continued.

Everyone dispersed after that and John went to explore the Academy.

 _Later that night_

John was setting up his sleeping bag. He took off all his armor and placed it in his bag. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a red cross and black pants.

Next to him a guy with brown hair and blue eyes was setting up his sleeping bag as well. He was wearing a black t-shirt with an emblem of a green, yellow and white shield on it was a sun, a crown, two towers with crosses and a sword with roots sprouting from its bottom and blue pants.

Once they were both finished, John extended his arm towards the other man and said, "Hi. I'm John."

"Adam." The man replied shaking his hand.

"So wh-" John was about to say before being cut off by the grinding of metal.

A man with dirty blonde hair done in a braid reaching his shoulders, a goatee and red eyes was sharpening a Dane Axe using an oil stone making a huge racket. He was wearing a blue shirt with a red emblem of two ravens and Nordic symbols and white pants.

"Would you stop it! Some of us are trying to sleep over here!" Weiss shouted from the other side of the room.

"Shut it lassie! Let's see you fight against hordes of Grimm with an unsharpened weapon!" the man shouted back.

"Ivar, have respect for women!" Adam shouted, "That's Ivar. Word of advice, when he charges _stay out_ of his way."

"Duly noted."

"Oh and this is Daiki." Adam said pointing at a Japanese boy with white hair and green eyes, reading a book. He was wearing a brown shirt with a brown, white and teal emblem of a samurai helmet, under it was a demonic looking skull and three cherry blossoms and at the sides of the helmet and green pants.

"Say hi, Daiki." Adam said.

"Hi." the boy simply replied.

"He doesn't talk much."

"I see that. Well see you at the initiation tomorrow." John said before getting in his sleeping bag.

"You too." Adam replied doing the same.


	4. Initimenta Part 1

**Chapter 4: Initimenta**

* * *

 _The next day…_

The first yearers were getting up, eager to start the initiation ceremony. They all went to their respective lockers and washrooms and started equipping their gear. John was wearing his armor again, this time with a white cape with a red cross and a rectangular helmet.

"Would all first year students report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." the PA announced with Glynda's voice.

John immediately started walking to the area and passed by Ruby and Yang.

"Hi girls. You ready for the initiation.?" John asked them.

"Yeah! I can't wait to bash some Grimm's heads in!" Yang said cracking her knuckles.

"Me too. I'm gonna let my sweetheart do all the work." Ruby replied caressing Crescent Rose.

"You are really adorable when you are near weapons." John said and Ruby blushed.

"Okay flirt master. Time to go." Yang said as she grabbed John's ear and pulled him towards the initiation area. Meanwhile Ruby was blushing crazy as she thought, 'I think I'm in love...'

 _At the cliff…_

All the students were lined up on metal pads as Ozpin and Glynda watched them.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today , your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard the rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today." Glynda continued.

"What?" Ruby whimpered

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with."

"Ugh…" Ruby whimpered again.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Then Ruby's world shattered. "What?!" she shouted.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, umm, sir-" Jaune said.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said as everyone readied themselves.

The pads started launching student, after student into the air. John was launched into the air at amazing speeds and propelled towards the forest. He heard screaming getting closer and then Jaune flew by screaming his head off falling towards the forest.

' _How did he get into this school?'_ John thought.

He saw a clearing in the forest with a bunch of stone pillars and a broken wall was set John was nearing the trees he looked around to see if there was anyone falling near him. Once he made sure the coast was clear he, he concentrated a bit of his powers into his back and two black Nevermore wing formed on his back. He started flapping them and his descent slowed until he landed safely on the ground. His wings disappeared the moment he landed. He looked around to see if there were any Grimm nearby, seeing there were none, he started running to the area where he saw the temple from above.

As he was nearing the temple he heard the sound of a blade cleaving through flesh. He started running towards the sound. He reached a clearing where a bunch of Beowolves and Ursas were fighting a man in plate, leather and chainmail armor wielding a longsword. He slashed a Beowolf in two and an Ursa's head off.

"Come at me you heathens!" the man yelled in a familiar voice.

"Adam!" John called.

"John! Good to see you friend, I need some help here as you can see!"

"Agreed." John took out his dual pistols and started shooting at the Grimm.

Adam threw a frag grenade at a group of Grimm charging at him setting it off killing them. He inserted his sword into the ground and knelt. His body started glowing, then the glow appeared on John too. He morphed his pistols into swords and started cutting down Grimm left and right.

"Holy shit! This is great!" John said as he stabbed an Ursa through the heart.

"My Semblance allows me to strengthen my allies for a limited amount of time." Adam said.

Then a trumpeting and stomping sound was heard. It was getting close with each step. Then, the trees broke and a Goliath, an elephant Grimm, started charging towards Adam.

"Adam! Move!" John shouted.

But Adam couldn't. He was frozen at the sight of the massive Grimm. John charged into the middle of them, his skin turning black nd a white horn growing on his head. He morphed into a Charger, a rhino Grimm. He stopped the attack, but he couldn't hold it for long. He was tossed by the powerful Grimm into a tree, but he quickly got back up and ran towards Adam signaling him to get on his back.

"I'll explain later, but now we have to go!" John shouted.

Adam hesitantly got on his back and John darted towards the direction of the temple with the Goliath roaring in anger.


	5. Initimenta Part 2

Chapter 5: **Initimenta Part 2**

As Adam was holding onto John as he charged through Vale's forests he thought, 'This day has been weird. Exciting, but weird.'

"So how did you get these powers?" Adam asked.

"I don't like to talk about it." John replied as he flung a Beowulf out of the way.

"Okay..."

The continued on for a few more minutes, until they heard a battle cry as a bunch of Ursas and Beowulves ran out of some bushes and Ivar soon followed, yelling and swinging his axe, he was topless and he only had a horned helmet and blue leather pants for protection, as Daiki held a bow and was shooting at the Grimm, he was wearing leather armor with wood pieces strapped to it. Ivar saw Adam on John and assumed he was riding him into submission.

"Yeah! Get 'em, Adam!" he shouted.

"Really, Ivar?" John grumbled.

"Holy shit! A talking Grimm." then Ivar grinned and lifted his ax, "This will be a good story. Adam, would ya kindly get off the charger, so I can kill it and tell stories of how I killed a talking Grimm?"

"No Ivar. This is John." Adam replied as he got off of Johna and he shifted back into his normal form.

"Well, fuck me sideways, a Grimm Shifter. Been a long time since I've heard of you guys and you're the first one I've seen." Ivar said.

"Grimm Shifter?" John asked.

"My family has heard of stories about your kind. Men who can turn into the very beasts that hunted humans. They have always fought to protect us, but one day they just disappeared off the face of Remnant. That was thousands of years ago. And now, they have returned!" he shouted raising his arms to the sky.

John was stunned. There were others like him. He wondered if there were still other Grimm Shifters out there, but he was interrupted by the trumpeting of the Goliath from earlier as it crashed through the trees sending all other Grimm in the area a message. 'Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Way.'

Ivar let out a battle cry of his own and charged at the elephant Grimm and Daiki jumped onto a tree branch and fired a bunch of Fire Dust tipped arrows at its eyes hoping to blind it. Adam also rushed forward and aimed for its feet. John morphed into a Beringel and jumped onto its back and started bashing his hands onto its skull with the intent to crack it.

Ivar shouted once more and hacked away at its legs causing it to stumble a little, but it grabbed Ivar's leg with its trunk and flung him into a tree.

"I'm okay!" Ivar shouted, but a tree branch fell on him, "Lff okth!" he mumbled.

Adam managed to avoid getting trampled to death by its feet and was anticipating where it would stomp next and dodge at the last second and continue slashing at its legs. John, however, managed to crack its face plate causing it to become more enraged. Upon noticing this, Daiki morphed his bow into a katana and he got out a vial and poured a bit of it onto the blade before he jumped off the branch and onto the Goliath stabbing it in the eye.

It trumpeted in pain and horror as it tried to shake it off, but in doing so it caused its already cracked face plate to fall off which John took advantage of and pounded his hands onto its skull. The strange liquid was coursing through its veins as it reached its brain sending out a shutdown command causing the Goliath to fall over dead, but not before giving a very loud trumpet with its last breath.

Daiki pulled his blade out of its eye and stabbed it into the ground and sat down next to the dead beast. Ivar managed to lift the branch off his body and as he saw the dead Goliath he shouted, "Oh come on! Ya couldn't have saved some for me?!"

To reply, John threw its face plate at him and shifted back.

"I guess this will compensate..." Ivar grumbled.

"Worthy fight." Adam said as he sheathed his sword.

"What was in that vial?" John asked.

"Poison." Daiki replied calmly.

"Damn."

* * *

 _On a cliff overlooking the forest_

Glynda and Ozpin were looking at footage of each pair of students as they walked through the woods.

"Our last pair has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." Glynda said as she tapped her scroll, "Poor boy, I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off that Miss Nikos. I don't care what those transcripts say. He's obviously not suited for this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough. At this rate, they'll reach the temple in a few minutes. Speaking of which what did you use for relics this year?" Ozpin didn't reply, "Professor Ozpin?"

He was too busy looking at the footage of the other students. Until the footage of John came up.

"Interesting..." he mumbled.


	6. Ultima Tentatio

Chapter 6: **Ultima Tentatio**

* * *

"So, how about we get back to finding those relics?" Ivar asked.

"Alright." John said as he morphed into a Whitehorn (I looked it up), "Get on my back. We'll get there faster this way."

The other three jumped onto his back and John sped off to the ruins he saw earlier. They encountered a few Grimm along the way, but they were quickly dispatched by the three people on his back. Ivar had the right side, Adam had the left and Daiki was on his head aiming at any Grimm ahead.

A Beowulf was just walking across the path, when it heard Ivar's shout. It turned its head toward the sound and got its body cleaved in half by his axe as it ran by.

"Yeah! That was fun!" he shouted as he raised his axe.

Daiki spotted a small Nevermore in a tree and shot at it causing it to fall of the branch with a squawk. Whil Adam threw a grenade at a Boarbatusk charging from the side making it burst in flames and ram into a tree.

They continued on for a few more minutes until they reached the clearing where the ruins were. They saw Blake, Yang, Ren, Nora and Ruby and Jaune in a tree. Yang turned to look at them and mumbled, "Not more Grimm riders..." and got her shotgun gauntlets ready.

Before she could fire, John quickly shifted back into a human and crashed onto the ground with the others on his back piling up on him, but Daiki regained his footing and landed on Ivars prone body instead.

"Ge' off me will ya?!" Ivar shouted and Daiki complied.

"John?!" Yang shouted before readying her gauntlets again, "You better start talking or else a bullet goes into your head!"

"Waitwaitwait! I can explain!" John replied holding up his hands.

She lowered them.

"Its my Semblance." John said.

"Fine. Your off the hook for now." Yang replied.

John and his friends got up and dusted themselves off and Ivar unlatched a small flask on his belt and started drinking from it.

"Is that alcohol?" John asked.

"No." Ivar replied.

"Yes." Adam said.

"Adam!" Ivar said quickly putting it away.

"Can I have some?" Yang asked.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted, "Dad's gonna kill you!"

"Come on, sis. Its just a little taste." she said looking at Ivar with puppy eyes, "Please."

Ivar tried to resist, but her eyes were too adorable and she was too hot, so he gave in and passed her his flask, "Its a bit strong."

"I can take it." Yang said as she took the flask and rank it down, but she winced a little as it went down her throat, "You're right it is strong."

Ivar stood there wide eyed, "I-I've never seen anyone outside of my family withstand a single sip of our family recipe." he quickly regained his composure and raised his thumb, "Respect."

"Thanks."

Then a screech came from the woods as Pyrrha was being chased by a Deathstalker as it burst through the trees. It tried to grab her, but she nibly jumped in between its claws and dodged. Then Ruby jumped out of the tree and was about to hug Yang, but was cut off by Nora.

Then Yang shouted, "Would everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!"

Two seconds later...

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" Weiss shouted as she held on to a Nevermore talon.

"I SAID JUMP!" Ruby shouted back.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

"She's fine."

"She's falling." Ren deadpanned.

As Weiss was falling, Jaune jumped off the tree he was in and caught her, but he was oblivious to the fact that they were still ten feet off the ground and they fell with Jaune being used as a cushion for Weiss and Pyrrha was flung near the ruins by the Deathstalker.

"Great the gang's all here, now we can die together." Yang said.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said before unfolding Crescent Rose and dashed toward the Deathstalker.

"Ruby! Wait!" Yang and John said at the same time.

John changed into a Kitsuninja and dashed forward as well and pushed her away before she could be hit by the scorpion.

"T-thanks John." Ruby said blushing a bit.

"You're welcome." John said.

"Umm. Could you put me down now?"

"Oh! Umm yes." John said blushing as well.

Meanwhile the Deathstalker was looking at them like 'Could we get on with this now?'. When he put Ruby down the Deathstalker screeched and flung John into a tree.

"John!" she yelled.

She shot a bullet at the scorpion Grimm before she ran back to the ruins, but the Nevermore from earlier stopped her by shooting its feathers at her causing her cape to get snagged on them.

* * *

 _Somewhere in an alternate universe_

"NO CAPES!" a short old woman yelled before she got back to sewing a suit.

* * *

 _Back in Remnant_

The Deathstalker was crawling to her with its stinger raised and it was about to stab her, until it heard a shout of rage from the direction he threw John to. A Nevermore burst from the trees and dived down to grab the Deathstalker by the tail. John lifted the Deathstalker into the air and flung it at the other Nevermore, but it dodged and the scorpion flew away into another part of the woods. The Nevermore was still stunned a bit from the ordeal and was looking at John with bug eyes.

Meanwhile the guys on the ground formulated a plan to get back to the academy. The objective was to get a relic and go back to the academy in one piece. So Adam, Ivar and Daiki took the Black Knights and the others got theirs as well.

"John, cover us!" Adam shouted.

John looked back and nodded. The Deathstalker came back into the fray with a loud screech and chased after them.

"Oh no you don't!" John shouted and flew after the scorpion and shifted into a Panzer Ryu, a Komodo Dragon looking Grimm with a pair of Venus Flytrap jaws on its back. He skidded on the ground and turned to face the Deathstalker and roared. The Deathstalker screeched in reply. Meanwhile the Nevermore flew ahead and circled the ruins, with the intent on blocking the others. John turned around to run to the Grimm, but the scorpion in front of him was more important as the thing almost skewered his face.

"We'll take care of the oversized pigeon! You worry about senor stabby!" Ivar shouted as he ran across a bridge with the others and John nodded in reply.

John ran forward and doged another stab and jumped on its head and started clawing at its armored body causing dents and scratched to gradually appear. The Deathstalker made the mistake of trying to stab him while on its back and paid the price in the form of getting its tail stuck in between his flytrap jaws and resulted in its tail being torn off.

It screeched trying to shake him off even more, but John started aiming his tail for its eyes and started stabbing down and piercing its eyes one by one until it finally piered its brain killing it. John was interrupted from his victory by the Nevermore's screech as it destroyed a dome. He shifted into a Nevermore and flew up and started a dogfight with the other pigeon. They both shot a steam of feathers at each other and John landed hits on it, but John was too fatigued to doge the other's feathers and they all hit him.

The other Nevermore darted forward with its talons raised and John braced for impact, but it never came as Yang intercepted it and shot it several times in the mouth causing it to crash into the cliff and Weiss froze its tail in place and Ruby got ready to be shot by the slingshot Blake and Yang made and aided by Weiss' glyphs, she shot forward stabbing the Nevermore in the throat and Weiss' speed glyphs, she started shooting her scythe, propellying her upward until she decapitated it at the top of the cliff and she landed in a flurry of rose petals.

John couldn't take it anymore as his injuries succumbed to him and he shifted back into human form falling to the ground and impacted the main ruin causing him to black out before Ruby shouted his name and warped back to the ruins.

'This has been a good day.' John thought as he blacked out.


	7. Ceremonia

Chapter 7: **Ceremonia**

* * *

 _Beacon Infirmary_

John slowly opened his eyes and he was met with blinding white. He winced a bit and he slowly got up from his bed, but he was quickly tackled back down by a red and black blur.

"Johnyou'reawakeIwassoworriedaboutyouyoujustblackedoutaftertheNevermorefight!" Ruby blurted out.

"Owowow! Okay, could you get off me for a moment? Everything still hurts." John groaned.

"Sorry!"

"It's alright, you didn't know."

Then the door opened and Professor Ozpin walked in. "Ruby, could you leave for a moment, I have to talk to John for a moment." he said.

"Okay, professor." she said, giving John a worried glance.

Once she left, Ozpin sat down on a chair beside John's bed. "First of all, I would like to congratulate you on retrieving the relics for your team. The ceremony will begin later and you are welcome to join if you are feeling better."

"Thank you, professor. I feel better now and I will go later."

"Secondly, it is about your unique Semblance. The records show nothing about a Semblance that allows people to turn into Grimm. But I did find an old manuscript in one of Beacon's Vaults that mentions about 'Grimm Shifters' several times and how they protected humanity for a while, but they disappeared a while after."

"Ivar said the same thing. He said that the legend was passed down in his family from generation to generation."

"Do you have any idea as to how you got this?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes. But do not tell this to anyone." John said and Ozpin nodded.

* * *

 _Burning Village_

It was when I was a child. Grimm attacked our village and my family was running away while the Huntsmen stationed at our village were holding them off, but they were slowly being cut down. We were almost outside of the gates, but an Ursa Major blocked the path as it ate a person whole. The Huntsman guarding the gate was dead, his left arm was gone and a large pool of blood formed around him. Then, the Ursa turned to face us.

"John! Run!" my mother screamed as she let me down and I ran to hide under a porch.

The Ursa slowly moved forward and my parents were paralyzed with fear, but suddenly a Huntsman jumped off a building and stabbed it in the shoulder. It started thrashing around, but the man held on.

"Run!" he shouted.

My parents and I ran forward, but a pair of Beowolves jumped off the wall and onto my parents and tackled my parents to the ground biting their heads off.

The sight of my parents killed caused something to snap. I screamed so loud that I transformed into an Alpha Beowulf and pounced on the one that killed my mother clawing at its eyes, blinding it. I then dashed towards the one with my father's blood still on its teeth and bit it in the neck, killing it. The other one tried to rush at me from the sound of its brethren being killed.

I dodged out of the way and smacked its back into the ground and dug my claws into its back ending its life. The Ursa Major succeeded in killing the Huntsman earlier resulting in the man's torso being ripped in half. I ran forward and tackled it to the ground, clawing and scratching at its head.

When I was finished all that was left was a bloody mess. I howled in anger at the loss of my parents and the village then I morphed back and blacked out.

* * *

 _Back in the infirmary_

"And that's the whole story." John finished.

"Interesting..." Ozpin muttered, "Well I'll leave you now. The ceremony starts at twelve o' clock."

"Okay, professor." John said as he exited the room and Ruby came back in.

"What did you talk about?" she asked.

"He congratulated me and asked me how I got my Semblance. The latter brought up bad memories that I need to forget."

"Oh. I'm sorry,"

"It's fine, you weren't there."

"Well, there's still a few hours until the ceremony. Can I stay here with you?" she asked blushing a bit.

"S-sure." John blushed.

She sat down on the chair and moved closer to John. "Um. R-Ruby, what are you doing?" John asked.

"Shh shh." She said putting a finger to his lips as she inched closer and put her arms around him and put her head on his chest.

"This is nice." She murmured.

John put his arm on her back and cuddled her as well. Unbeknownst to them Yang, Blake, and Weiss were peeking through the door and Yang took a picture of them on the bed.

"Dad is sooo gonna wanna see this~" she said taking a lot of photos.

"Lucky dolt." Weiss muttered.

Meanwhile, Blake was imagining some hot, steamy s[CENSORED] with [CENSORED] and [CENSORED].

* * *

 _Auditorium_

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team CRDL. Led by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin announced and the people clapped their hands politely as they got off the stage.

Next, were Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha, and Nora. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team JNPR. Led by Jaune Arc." Jaune was shocked and Pyrrah gave him a playful punch in the shoulder causing him to fall down.

Then, Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss went up the stage. "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose." Yang hugged Ruby.

"Yeah! You go, Ruby!" John cheered.

Finally, John, Ivar, Daiki, and Adam walked onto the stage. "Finally, we have John Quinton, Adam Warden, Ivar Bjorn and Daiki Tokugawa. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team JAID. Led by John Quinton." Ivar hit him in the back causing John to nearly fall over, while Ruby cheered for him with her team.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." Ozpin said as the people in the ballroom were all cheering.

Unbeknownst to all of them, secret plans were being forged by the White Fang with the help of Roman Torchwick to invade Vale.

* * *

Author's Note: I own nothing except my Ocs. Fan Made Grimm are owned by their respective owners and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth.


	8. Intermissio

Chapter 7: **Intermissio**

* * *

With the ceremony over, the rest of the day was free for the students. Some went to fix their rooms with their respective teams, some wandered around and others socialized. Teams RWBY and Jaid were among the latter. The two teams met up in the ampitheater after the ceremony. Ruby rushed up to John and hugged him.

"Congratulations on getting team leader!" she exclaimed.

"Woah. Thanks, Ruby." John said blushing a bit.

Ruby stopped hugging him once she saw the looks given to her by her team. Yang was calmly holding up a phone taking picture, Weiss was glaring at her, while Blake was just spacing out again. John, however, got looks of approval from his team. Adam smiled, Ivar held up his thumb and Daiki simply nodded.

"Congratulations to you as well." John said.

"Thanks!"

Cue awkward silence...

...

...

"Hey, Ivar, can I have more ale?" Yang asked.

"Shhhhh! I'll give you some, but not now. Too many people around. Don't wanna get caught." Ivar said cautiously.

"Awwww. Fine, how about we go behind the school~" she flirted.

Ivar caught on and said, "Alright." He left with Yang and waved to his team, "See you guys later!"

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Adam muttered.

However, his thoughts were cut off by Weiss. He saw in her a regal princess to match his knightly attitude. He was immediately smitten with her.

"My lady," Adam knelt,"you are a beautiful flower, shining in the blackest of nights. You have caught my eye, the moment I saw you. May I have the honor of asking you to come with me for a walk in the gardens?"

Weiss was blushing furiously, 'Dolt! He thinks he can flirt with me?! Well he is good-looking and his attitude is knight like. I do like that.' "Alright. You and I will have a walk to see if you are really worthy."

"Thank you, my lady." Adam got up and they both walked to the gardens together.

While Blake and Daiki made eye contact. They stared at each other for a few seconds before walking off to the library together as if eye contact was all they needed to start off. Meanwhile Ruby and John were left alone in the ampitheater. Cue awkward silence once again...

...

...

"John. I never got to thank you for pushing me out of the way before the Deathstalker hit me or for distracting the Nevermore so we could make a plan to defeat it and I'm very sorry because you got hurt and passed out after the fight" Ruby said as tears were forming in her eyes, "I'm so sorry. When you were bleeding we quickly rushed you to the infirmary and you were lying in the bed. I couldn't stand the sight of you hurt. I kept telling the nurse that I would stay here, beside your bed. When you woke up, I was so happy. I was overjoyed to see that you were okay."

"Ruby..." John said, "There's no need to th-"

John was cut off as Ruby pulled his face closer and kissed him deeply. John was stunned for a moment before he returned the kiss. They continued kissing for a few more seconds before they had to break apart to breathe.

"Wow." John said.

"First kiss." Ruby huffed.

"Mine too. So I guess we're together now, huh?"

"Yeah, and I'll cherish every moment of it. I will love you until the end my Shifter." she said putting her head on his chest.

"As will I, my beautiful rose." He said hugging her.

Meanwhile, Yang and Ivar hid behind a random indoor plant and filmed the whole thing. Yang giggled like crazy and Ivar whispered phrases of approval.

"I'm gonna send this to dad." Yang said as she quickly typed and sent all the pictures of Ruby and John together to her father.

* * *

 _Isle of Patch_

Taiyang Xiao Long was sitting on his porch with Qrow Branwen, his former teammate and uncle to his children. They were both drinking alcohol when Yang sent them a string of messages.

 _Guess who got a boyfriend~_

"Oh dear." Tai muttered.

"Come on, this ought to be interesting." Qrow said.

"Fine, but I won't like this one bit."

"Suit yourself."

 _Ruby and I got boyfriends with two members from another team, Team JAID. I think our other teammates also hooked up with their teammates as well._

"Oooh. Inter-team? This should be really interesting."

 _I got with it with this viking dude named Ivar, Weiss joined a knight guy called Adam, Blake wandered off with a ninja, whose name I think was Daiki, and Ruby, she fell in love with a guy with a unique semblance. Get this, the guy can change into Grimm!_

Qrow and Tai spit out their beer and shouted, "WHAT?!"

 _I'm guessing you guys spit out whatever you were eating or drinking right now?_

"How did she know?" Tai asked while Qrow shrugged.

 _I'll send you some pictures and a video of them together._

"Oh great, brace for impact." Tai groaned and Qrow chugged down his entire glass and filled a new one.

The pictures came showing Ruby with her head on John's chest while she slept and he was hugging her.

"Well, they're fully clothed. I guess that rules out assumption number one." Qrow deadpanned to which Tai punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Qrow shouted.

The next were a bunch of pictures showing Ruby tackle hugging John and blushing after she let him go.

The last one was a video. Tai pressed play and Ruby's voice came out, _"John. I never got to thank you for pushing me out of the way before the Deathstalker hit me or for distracting the Nevermore so we could make a plan to defeat it and I'm very sorry because you got hurt and passed out after the fight. I'm so sorry. When you were bleeding we quickly rushed you to the infirmary and you were lying in the bed. I couldn't stand the sight of you hurt. I kept telling the nurse that I would stay here, beside your bed. When you woke up, I was so happy. I was overjoyed to see that you were okay."_ she had a few tears in his eyes at this point.

 _"_ _Ruby... There's no need to th-"_

Then Ruby kissed him, to which Qrow coughed and spat out the entire glass of beer onto the grass and proceeded to fall face first on the ground. Taiyang was seething with anger at this point.

" _Wow."_ John said.

 _"_ _First kiss."_ Ruby huffed.

 _"_ _Mine too. So I guess we're together now, huh?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, and I'll cherish every moment of it. I will love you until the end my Shifter."_ she said putting her head on his chest.

 _"_ _As will I, my beautiful rose."_ He said hugging her.

The video ended.

 _Well. I'll leave you to your reactions. I have a date with Ivar. Bye-bye~_

Qrow got back up, dusting off the dirt on his face. "Well look at the bright side."

"What bright side?! My Ruby's not my baby girl anymore!" Tai sobbed.

"In about five to seven years, you're gonna be a grandpa." Qrow smirked.

Tai grabbed the beer bottle and quickly chugged it down. "Qrow. You better start running." He said as he smashed the beer bottle on the porch turning it into a shiv.

"Crap..." Qrow said as he took off running and Tai screamed in rage and chased him around the property, while Zwei was just looking through a window confused at what was happening.

* * *

Author's Note: This is just something I made to get the romance flow going. I own nothing except my Ocs. Fan Made Grimm are owned by their respective owners and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth.


	9. Primum Diem

Chapter 9: **Primum Diem**

* * *

John woke up to the sound of Ivar sharpening his ax on his oil stone.

"I better have to get used to that every morning." John muttered while Daiki threw his pillow at Ivar's face.

"Hey!" Ivar shouted.

"Knock it off, both of you." Adam said as he got up to which Ivar just went back to sharpening.

When they were all done with their respective dates the day before, they went to their dorm room and arranged everything they needed. Each team member had their own corner. John's corner had a bed an ammo bag for his pistols with normal rounds and Dust rounds, Adam's had bed, a rack for his armor and a tapestry of the symbol on his armor, Daiki's had a Japanese painting of a samurai with his symbol on the bottom right, while Ivar's had a weapon rack, a poster of his symbol and his own weapon maintenance set.

There were other things as well like four desks in the middle of the room, designated the 'neutral zone', facing their respective corners with their personal things and remembrances. John's had a red cross on a pedestal and a rose on a vase, Adam's had a picture of Weiss and a book of titled, The Code of Chivalry, Daiki's had a copy of Ninjas of Love and a bonsai tree, while Ivar's had his flask and a shell for Yang's gauntlets with a tag saying 'For my big lug, Ivar'. There was also a large table with a holo tv and a computer.

They all took turns taking showers and changing clothes when they were done, they were all in uniform and had their respective weapons compacted with them.

"Wait, what time is it?" John asked.

"8:55." Daiki said looking at his watch.

"Wait. What's our first class?" Adam asked.

"I think it's Grimm Studies with Professor Port at nine 'o clock." John answered.

"Shit! Let's move it!" Ivar shouted.

They all bolted out the door alongside Teams RWBY and JNPR, as they all sped towards the classroom.

"Hi, Ruby. Late as well?" John asked her as they ran.

"Yeah. We spent too much time fixing our room." she chuckled.

They passed by Ozpin and Glynda. Ozpin didn't care as he drank his coffee.

"They're gonna be late." Glynda said.

"No, they won't." Ozpin deadpanned.

He was right. They managed to get in the classroom thirty seconds before the bell, saving them from detention. They sat with their respective partners as Professor Port started his lecture about Grimm, but then he started droning on and on about stories from his childhood causing the rest of the class to either stop paying attention or make them fall asleep.

"What's he talking about?" Ruby asked John.

"Something about cabbage smelling, I think?" he replied causing Ruby to giggle.

"Ehem..." Port grunted causing the both of them to keep quiet.

"The moral of the story? A true Huntsman must be honorable," Weiss noticed Ruby balancing a book and an apple on a pencil, "A true Huntsman must be dependable," Ruby dozed off, "A true Huntsman must be strategic, well educated and wise." Ruby was picking her nose which John tried to stop her from doing, "So, who among you, believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked.

Weiss was about to raise her hand in anger, but Adam stopped her, "Be the better one. Don't be arrogant. Keep your cool even when it seems too much to bear." Weiss nodded in reply.

"Nobody?" Port raised an eyebrow, "I guess I'll call teams then. Team JAID, come to the front."

"Crap." Ivar muttered.

"You'll be alright, John." Ruby whispered.

The team went to the changing room to change into their battle gear and when they were done, the professor was holding his ax and was standing in front of four cages with Grimm in them.

"How did we not notice those?" John asked while Adam shrugged in reply.

"Go, Ivar!" Yang shouted.

"Come on, Daiki!" Blake yelled holding a flag with Japanese characters spelling his name.

"I believe in you, Adam!" Weiss shouted.

"Yeah! Represent!" Ruby cheered.

Port shifted his ax into a Blunderbuss and shot the four locks releasing the Grimm, which were Boarbatusks, from their cages. They all charged at the team, but they dodged causing the Grimm to ram into the wall.

"Switch to ranged!" John ordered as he switched to his pistols.

Adam's longsword morphed into a poleaxe with a machine gun barrel and clip. Daiki changed his katana into a bow and Ivar's ax shifted into a combat shotgun. They all aimed at the Boarbatusks and fired just as they turned around. A pair of arrows landed in a Boarbatusk's eyes, Adam fired a stream of bullets at another one, hitting its legs, making it squeal in pain, a buckshot tore through the snout of one and John fired four shots at the last one's tusks, shattering them into pieces.

The boars curled up and started rolling at them, but they shifted back into melee.

"Now!" John yelled.

John dashed forward, his short swords in an x formation and slashed sideways, hitting the right spot, splitting its stomach open, Adam swung his sword sideways, splitting it in half, Ivar held up his ax, stopping the boar dead in its tracks and decapitated it and Daiki dodged to the side and slashed its side making it fall over dead.

"Bravo, bravo! " Port applauded, "Now _that_ is teamwork. But I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant! Class dismissed."

Their next class was dueling class with Glynda Goodwitch as the teacher. The room had a big holo tv at the top of the wall displaying Aura level and the portrait of the person. There was also a large area for dueling in front of the bleachers.

"Alright, class. Today you will be dueling with members from your own team and other teams. This will be a fair fight, you are allowed to use your Semblances and Dust enhanced rounds. The names I will call, please step on the duel area." Glynda instructed, "Ruby Rose and John Quinton."

John was taken aback at the prospect of fighting his girlfriend, while Ruby was sweating bullets.

'Oh no! What if I beat him? Will he still love me? What if he hates me after this?' Ruby thought.

They both hesitantly walked to the duel area. Yang was glaring at John as her eyes kept shifting from purple to red. He was nervous as hell as he got out his pistols.

"Ready... Begin!" Glynda yelled.

Neither side wanted to start in fear of hurting each other. Glynda was starting to become annoyed. " I said start!" she yelled causing Ruby to accidentally shoot a bullet at John which hit him square in the chest making him fall back. His Aura meter went down a little.

"Sorry!" Ruby shouted.

John got back up and changed his pistols into swords and rushed at Ruby. She quickly dodged to the side and he hit empty air. Ruby slashed down with her scythe on instinct, but John quickly blocked it with his swords. He pushed her back and hit her in the chest making her Aura drop down moderately. Ruby somersaulted and landed a few feet away. She shot at John's hands hitting his swords making them fly out of his hands and she sprinted with her scythe raised to strike, but he held his hands up, blocking it. His Aura didn't go decrease at all, as the damaged metal revealed that he formed bone plates on his palms.

Ruby flinched as his claws grew claws, which surprised the crowd, and he ran at her. Ruby did her best to block, but she could do little with the long handle of her scythe. He slashed and slashed at her making her Aura drop by a lot. She retaliated by shooting a bullet behind her and used the momentum to swing at his helmet. She hit his head and he flew back a few feet making Ruby wince in pain. His transformations already draining his Aura bit by bit. They were neck and neck with their Aura levels and the next hit will decide the match.

John backflipped and grabbed his weapons, making his claws retract. They both charged at each other, with John attaching his swords into a staff and jumped up and aimed his blades towards Ruby, while she shot round after round making her propel faster through the air. They made contact and landed on the ground.

The holo screen displayed that both their Aura reached was the first to collapse, but John caught her, yet he buckled on his knees and knelt. Ruby recovered and got back up after helping John up as well.

"Good fight, you two." Glynda complimented, "Now then, next up i-"

She was cut off as the bell rang signaling the end of class and the start of lunch. She sighed and dismissed the class. Ruby and John regrouped with their teams and congratulated both of them, but Yang kept switching from borderline murder and happiness.

"You're lucky it was a tie. If it wasn't, you'd be halfway across campus right now." Yang growled.

"I can take care of myself, sis!" Ruby yelled.

"But-"

"No buts!" Ruby hugged John, "It was just a duel!" Yang sighed in reply.

"Fine. Let's go to lunch then."

The rest of the day went by quickly and soon they were walking back to their dorms, but on the way, they passed by Team CRDL.

"Well well well. If it isn't Team Lovers. I see that shrimpy's paired with the freak, Bitch Queen with Sir Helpful, bimbo with an ogre and emo with the weeb." Cardin taunted.

"Fuck off, Cardin." John said as they all walked past him and his team.

"Yeah, that's right. Go you, cowards. Why don't you all go fuck each other."

They stopped in their tracks. Ivar turned around as his eyes were turned pure blood red, "What did you say, fucktard?"

"Deaf? I said go fuck-" he was cut off as Daiki held his katana to his throat.

"You. Do. Not. Fuck. With. Us." Daiki whispered in his ear as John changed into a Beowolf and Adam had his poleaxe out and aimed it at his head.

"Gh." He grunted, "Fine, but you are so dead when we tell Professor Ozpin!" he shouted as he ran away with his team.

"Are we really gonna let them get away?" John asked changing back.

"Let them. If they tell, we have evidence against them." Blake said holding up her Scroll with a video of everything.

"Nice." Daiki smirked.

"Come on. Let's go back to our dorms." Adam said.

They all continued back to their dorms and said goodnight to their respective partners and went inside. John knelt down in front of his desk and uttered a short prayer, Adam stripped off his armor and changed into his sleeping clothes, Daiki started reading Ninjas of Love on his bed and Ivar just collapsed on his bed with his ax on the floor. John finished his prayer and changed his clothes as well and went to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: I own nothing except my Ocs. Fan Made Grimm are owned by their respective owners and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth.


End file.
